1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elastomeric blend of crystalline polyethylene resin and latex-derived polychloroprene gel which is melt fabricable. The present process is simpler in that less steps are needed to make the product and irradiation facilities are not required. Since the present process does not react the polyethylene, a product exhibiting superior processibility is obtained.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,266 discloses irradiated blends of polyethylene and neoprene.
U.S. Pat. No. Re. 28,688 discloses articles composed of crosslinked polychloroprene having incorporated therein polyethylene. The compositions disclosed have heat-activated dimensional memory characteristics and are not thermoplastic elastomers.